


How to Brush Your Teeth

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the old routine in a motel bathroom for Sam and Dean, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Brush Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Something little for Sunday. I hope it amuses. I haven't written for what seems like forever and I haven't checked in here for months (sorry). I just started on my Big Bang, and I realised that I am so, so out of practice. Words won't come and and when they do they're the wrong ones and way too many - uck. I figured it was time for a drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys and their world don't belong to me.*damn*

There’s mold on the bathroom tiles and the mirror has rust spots. Sam and Dean brush their teeth together, two minutes, as always. Then, Dean crowds Sam against the counter; all hot skin and hard lines. Their kiss is minty, with insistent lips and wet tongue. Suddenly Sam realizes something is wrong.

“We have to wake up!”

“What?” Dean looks crestfallen.

They’re lying together on cold concrete in a run-down warehouse.

“Was it the kiss?” asks Dean, with furrowed brow.

“No! Stupid! It was my toothbrush. It wasn’t purple.”

They finish the kiss for real before they finish the hunt

 

***

_Yes I ship Sam/purple toothbrush. I ship it hard._


End file.
